Tuvalu
About Tuvalu Tuvalu was founded upon the blood and tears of its ancestors, through ages of turmoil and civil war Tuvalu had been nothing more than a third world country for centuries. After collapsing under it's own chaos, one man rose from the bleakness and gloom, he is known as Wilhelm the Demented, under his rule Tuvalu has prospered, becoming a powerful and self-sustainable nation. Tuvalu now boasts that it is the world's strongest cookie supapower. A proud member of Sparta. National Information :Tuvalu is a medium sized, well developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tuvalu work diligently to produce Gold and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Tuvalu to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Tuvalu does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tuvalu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Tuvalu will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National Geography :The nation states that eventually became Tuvalu were small Island territories - so in order to expand Tuvalu had to build upward and expand the borders synthetically. The actual reason as to why they chose to expand East to West more than North to South is unknown, but this has caused Tuvalu to form a sort of "belt" between the northern and southern hemispheres. As it expanded East to West it's ends eventually met and yet again instead of expanding North or South they decided instead to build upwards, overlapping previously settled territories. This is why the Nation Map represents it's borders in such a way that it does. :Map of Tuvalu Nation History After decades of turmoil and civil war Tuvalu was officially united under Wilhelm the Demented's rule on 10th of April in the year 2008. Seeking financial support and stability Tuvalu joined a small allegiance of nations, known as the Avenguard Crusade. After a brief period, Wilhelm the Demented decided that it was Tuvalu's best interest to seek greater allies; resigning from the Avenguard Crusade on the 20th of April, 2008 to become a member nation of what was the sixth strongest alliance: Sparta. The nations within Sparta offered much to the nation of Tuvalu, transforming it from a nation that primarily manufactured various technologies export to larger nations for income, into an established, prosperous, and self-reliant nation. In return, Tuvalu has helped to fund many spartan projects, and Wilhelm the Demented has worked closely with many spartan officials to promote Sparta's welfare and prosperity. On November 28, 2008, Wilhelm the Demented was announced as the new Deputy Ephor of Internal Affairs of Sparta after PatriotOne of Polaris' announced that he would be stepping down. On April 5th, 2009 Tuvalu changed it's national flag from the standard flag of Sparta to that of NOIR, in order to promote greater unity within the Black Sphere. NOIR is a black team unity Optional Defense Pact with Senate and Economic sections announced on February 28, 2009. "Tuvalu (Wilhelm the Demented) of the Black team, purchased a nuclear weapon on 4/10/2009 4:20:25 AM. The nation of Tuvalu now has 1 nuclear weapon(s)." <''Excerpt from "Nuclear News Reports" a census that catalogs global advancements in nuclear technology every day''> This nuclear warhead is the first nuclear weapon developed by the Tuvaluans, it was christened by Wilhelm the Demented during a magnificent ceremony celebrating Tuvalu's anniversary. The flag waved in the sky, the royal band performed the national anthem - then, breaking a bottle of Guinness upon it's crest, he deemed it be called "Fluffy".